


of love advice and potatoes

by punklobster



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punklobster/pseuds/punklobster
Summary: oneshots I wrote for the 30-day fic writing challenge of Doom





	1. #7 love advice

**Author's Note:**

> The following works were completed as part of the Yuri Garden discord server’s 30-day writing challenge! The other amazing participants from Lit Club, Sappho82, d_wolpertinger, and Ja55, made this sometimes grueling challenge a great experience! Check out their works as well in the collection!

#7 love advice

The stars seemed to glitter just a little more tonight. It was on a night like this one where Tuesday and Carole first decided they would make music together. They’ve since spent countless nights sitting out on the rooftop talking and laughing until they nodded off against each other under the early morning Mars sky. 

But tonight, tonight was different. Tuesday had spent the whole day (month, really) thinking about what she wanted to say. For some reason, the words were harder to come by than when she wrote a song. What words could possibly convey the completeness she felt when she was with her best friend, the giddiness, the lightness in her heart? The feelings flowed so naturally out of her whenever they performed, and it was so perfect. 

Maybe she was having a hard time finding the words now because she did everything better with her partner. 

“Hey, Carole.”

“Yeah, Tues?” the other girl answered, her voice patient and fond. There were thousands (millions) of things Tuesday loved about Carole, but the voice she used when it was just the two of them was definitely one of her favorites. 

“I wanted some advice,” Tuesday admitted. “About love.”

“Love, huh?” Carole echoed wistfully as she leaned back on her hands. As if the subject has been on her mind as well. “Did someone catch your eye?” 

“Mm,” Tuesday affirmed in a small voice. A contemplative silence fell over Carole as she took in the words. All the while, Tuesday’s heart pulsed steadily to pump warmth throughout her body. “But I’m not sure how to say it.” 

The silence stretched, her nervousness growing along with it. 

“Maybe…they already know,” Carole said with a small smile. Tuesday’s heartbeat stayed the course, thrilled, yet trusting. Like she was stepping off this very ledge they were sitting on, knowing there would be a soft landing at the bottom. “Tues, you know… you’re the bravest person I know.” 

“That can’t be true.” 

“No, it is,” Carole interrupted with gentle yet firm correction. “Considering you left home with nothing but a suitcase and a guitar.”

“That was just me being dumb,” Tuesday brushed some hair behind her ear in embarrassment. 

“But you put yourself out there with nothing but faith.” Carole scooted a little closer to Tuesday’s side and gently took her hand. “As for love advice, I don’t think you need words.” 

Tuesday’s eye’s glittered as much as the stars. “Really?” 

Carole laughed. “There are many ways to express your feelings. And I’ve been expressing them with my whole heart since the moment we met.” Her face was filled with warmth, and a hint of shyness. The grip on her hand was sure, and their knees touched as they turned towards each other. What could be more perfect than their friendship, Tuesday wondered? She was ready to find out. 

“I…” Tuesday’s lips trembled, and her heart physically pulled her forward like the planet’s gravitation, expressing her feelings without words.


	2. #8 potatoes

Tuesday never peeled a potato before she moved in with Carole. Now she was pleased to say that she has peeled hundreds of them by now! Carole bought them by the dozen, citing that they were cheap and versatile. Tuesday didn’t know much about cooking, but she could tell you ten ways to prepare a potato. 

“Tues, the pot is boiling!” Carole called out while she chopped up some carrots. 

“Ah, coming!” Tuesday dutifully called back, brushing aside her potato peelings to dump her cut up potatoes into the pot, followed by mars carrots. Happy to participate in a chore she wasn’t terrible at, Tuesday started to hum happily. A natural phenomenon that occurred with higher and higher frequency when in Carole’s presence, feeding off each other’s energy. Soon enough, Carole was also humming along to the upbeat tune Tuesday made up

“P-p-potato, I’ll cook you till a golden glow,” Tuesday sang playfully. “P-p-potato, you’re better than pastry dough.” 

That earned her a pleased giggle from Carole, who was starting to dance along with Tuesday’s rhyme, catching her thread. 

“Crispy or fried, baby I die, waiting for you to cook up,” Carole jumped in. “Why try to win my heart, hurry and pass the ketchup.”

Tuesday literally snorted at Carole’s cheesiness, and Carole took the opportunity to grab Tuesday’s hands and spin them around. 

“P-p-potato, a classic from long ago.” Carole raised her hand above her head and neatly twirled Tuesday in a way that made her skirt flutter about. “You fill me with streamline flow.” Tuesday could barely sing through her laughter. 

Carole mouthed back “streamline flow?” at her with a grin that was a second away from erupting with laughter. It ended up spilling out against Tuesday’s neck when the paler girl pulled her in for a joyous hug. 

Gus did not find the song so amusing when the pair proposed it to him the next day. “You’re not going to get to number one with a song about potatoes,” he said as if it was obvious. 

“But everyone loves potatoes!” Carole was quick to protest. 

“Yeah!” Tuesday agreed devotedly. 

“People want to eat potatoes, not sing about them!” Gus explained in exasperation. “Besides, Earth potatoes are much better than Mars potatoes,” he grumbled as an afterthought. 

Carole and Tuesday gasped in shock. 

“You take that back, Gus!”

“Yeah!”

“Mars forever!” 

“This is going to be Mars’ national anthem!”

“Yeah!”

They high-fived each other while Gus groaned, never able to keep up with the youngsters.


End file.
